interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Absorb
English Etymology 15th Century, from , from , from + . Compare French . Pronunciation * * * * Verb # To include so that it no longer has separate existence; to swallow up; to engulf; to overwhelm; to cause to disappear as if by swallowing up; to use up; to incorporate; to assimilate. #* William Cowper: #*: Dark oblivion soon absorbs them all. #* Washington Irving: #*: The large cities absorb the wealth and fashion. # To suck up; to drink in; to imbibe; as a sponge or as the lacteals of the body. # To learn # To engross or engage wholly; to occupy fully; as, absorbed in study or in the pursuit of wealth. # To consume completely. # To endure. # To take up by chemical or physical action. #: Heat, light, and electricity are '''absorbed' in the substances into which they pass.'' # To assume or pay for as part of a commercial transaction. Synonyms * assimilate, engulf, incorporate, swallow up, overwhelm * draw, drink in, imbibe, soak up, sop up, suck, suck up, steep, take in, take up * acquire, assimilate, ingest, learn, take in * use up * engage, engross, immerse, monopolize, occupy * accommodate, bear, endure, sustain, withstand * assume, bear, pay for to take in Antonyms * emit Derived terms * absorption * absorbable * absorbability Translations * Arabic: , , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: * Dutch: absorberen, (in zich) opnemen * French: * German: absorbieren, (in sich) aufnehmen * Hebrew: * Italian: , , * Japanese: 吸収する (きゅうしゅうする, kyūshū suru) * Norwegian: absorbere, oppsluke * Portuguese: * Russian: , ; , * Swedish: absorbera, uppsluka * Arabic: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: * Czech: vstřebat * Dutch: absorberen, opzuigen * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Japanese: 吸う (すう, sū) * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , ; , ; , * Swedish: absorbera, dra åt sig, fånga upp, suga i sig, suga till sig, suga upp, ta upp * Chinese: * Czech: vstřebat * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Japanese: 吸収する (きゅうしゅうする, kyūshū suru) * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , ; , ; , * Swedish: tillgodogöra sig * Chinese: , * Dutch: verdiepen, bezig houden * French: * German: (ganz) in Anspruch nehmen, fesseln * Greek: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Japanese: 吸収する (きゅうしゅうする, kyūshū suru) * Norwegian: oppsluke * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Swedish: engagera, fängsla, helt uppta, uppsluka * Chinese: 完全吸收 (wánquán xīshōu) * Dutch: consumeren, opgebruiken * German: konsumieren, aufbrauchen * Italian: * Japanese: 処理する (しょりする, shori suru) * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Swedish: , * Chinese: 忍耐 (rěnnài) * Dutch: * German: , * Norwegian: utholde * Swedish: absorbera, uppta * Bulgarian: * Chinese: * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Russian: , ; , ; , ; and * Swedish: absorbera, uppta * Chinese: * Japanese: 負担する (ふたんする, futan suru) * Norwegian: påta seg * Swedish: absorbera, bestrida, påtaga sig * : gëlltis, thith, gëlltit, gulçoj * : absorbar * : serap, menyerap * : absorber * : 흡수하십시요 (heupsuhasipsiyo) * : absorba * : a absorbi * : absorber Anagrams * * bobars See also * adsorb ar:absorb de:absorb et:absorb eo:absorb fa:absorb fr:absorb gl:absorb ko:absorb hr:absorb io:absorb id:absorb it:absorb kn:absorb lo:absorb hu:absorb ml:absorb ja:absorb no:absorb pt:absorb simple:absorb su:absorb fi:absorb sv:absorb ta:absorb te:absorb th:absorb chr:absorb tr:absorb uk:absorb vi:absorb zh:absorb